My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Bare Rarity
by DamianKastle
Summary: Starlight Glimmer is a new girl at Canterlot High and she's also a lesbian who has her eyes obsessively set on Rarity. But after she makes her move on her and Rarity rejects her, she seemingly takes it well but secretly hatches a sinister plan that she believes will make Rarity beg to see her again.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Bare Rarity**

 **Chapter 1**

"Come Rarity, let's have some fun…"

"Ugh! No!

"Please Rarity! I'll be a good girl if _you_ be a good girl!"

"Ooh… Ah! Stop it! Stop this right now! This is _very_ inappropriate behavior!"

Rarity shrieked as the one currently behind her groped and played around with her butt with her hand. She could _feel_ the flesh on her cheek move around and squish together, as if it was a ball of playdough. Rarity tried to move but she was stuck due to her unwanted admirer gripping her arm behind her back and causing her some pain as she pulled. She tried to push the stranger away with her free hand but she was too strong.

The name of the one behind her was called Strawberry Sweets, a new student that had just transferred to Canterlot High not to long ago. She had dark yellowish skin, blue eyes, hot pink hair in the form of two pigtails and was dressed in blue and pink.

She had taken a real liking to Rarity upon seeing her, but since Rarity wasn't into girls she rejected her advances, but that didn't stop Starlight from continuously trying, like she was at that moment.

Rarity blamed herself for being caught off guard and allowing Strawberry Sweets to grab her from behind as well as wandering into a part of the school that was currently empty, therefore no one could help her. She squirmed, rolled, tried to sprint away but every time she struggled or tried to leave Strawberry grabbed her and resumed groping her.

As she toyed with Rarity's behind she also rested her head on top of Rarity's shoulder, bringing her face cheeks very close to Rarity's currently blushing ones

She then starts licking the inside of her ear, getting her saliva all over and making Rarity cry out with pleasure.

"Aw, how can it be inappropriate if you _like_ it so much?" Strawberry teased. "Why I'll bet you're already soaking _wet_."

Rarity moaned and groaned as her legs trembled a bit. "N-No… I'm… no-AH!" she squealed, as she felt Starlight give her bum a hard pinch. "How _dare_ you!"

"Oh? What are you gonna do? _Spank me_?" Strawberry cooed as she gave Rarity's behind a firm smack. Rarity jumped upon impact. "I'll agree to let you… if you just give me a chance…"

The new girl then tried something new as she removed her hands from Rarity's arm and bum and quickly gripped both of her breasts, making her squeal as she squeezed them tight like exercise balls and played with them a bit, rolling them around and pulling the erect nipples hard and tight.

"Please… stop…" Rarity whined, trembling even more and hating herself for the fact that what she was doing to her actually _was_ making her wet and hot inside.

"You know _why_ I like you so much Rarity?" Strawberry inquired, slowly. As she lowered her hands down to the edge of Rarity's shirt and pulled it up to the top of her breasts, exposing her baby blue lacy bra, causing Rarity to gasp. "It's because you're the cutest, most beautiful girl in school, and it _shows_. For one thing, your breasts are huge and very, very soft plus your waist is so tiny and with so little body fat…"

She ran her hands up and down the sides of Rarity's chest as she said this before causing her bra to come undone and expose her white breasts to the cool air. Rarity gasped again and then let out a moan as Strawberry resumed kneading them.

One hand managed to lift up the back of Rarity's skirt and expose her matching baby blue panties before going under them and rubbing.

"No…" Rarity moaned.

"Come on… I just want to see if you really are wet or not…" The new girl cooed as she continued rubbing as well as poking. Rarity cried out even more. She then molded and kneaded Rarity's left breast with her left hand while she moved her right hand down the front of Rarity's panties. Rarity panted and moaned during the whole thing. Starlight smiled and spoke in a sing-song voice. "Ooh! It looks like you _are_!"

"NO! Help! Help! Please! Please stop this! Right now!" Rarity begged and cried out, practically yelling. Starlight put her right hand under her chin.

"Stop? You want me to stop? When we're having so much fun? Oh, you're so cute…" Strawberry sighed lovingly, before turning Rarity's head and pressing her lips against hers. Rarity's eyes widen and gasped while being kissed. Starlight's tongue pushed it's way into her mouth and toyed with her own.

While Strawberry enjoyed it greatly, Rarity eventually she managed to put all her strength into freeing herself and pushing Strawberry away.

"NO!" she screamed, she quickly backed away from Strawberry a bit. "I'm sorry darling, but my door does _not_ swing in that general direction."

"Aw, come on, why not?" Strawberry questioned, whining a bit.

"Well, personally I have nothing against females dating females but still my mindset is focused on finding the perfect gentleman." Rarity said, dreamingly. "Something _you_ fail to comprehend."

"Oh, I comprehend, I just believe everyone would be equally happy if we all just dated members of our own gender." Strawberry stated, smiling. "After all, guys don't understand a female mind, only _we_ do and personally I don't understand the guy mind so they can enjoy each other."

"Well… that's a rather… _unique_ view of things…" Rarity commented, slowly.

"Thank you. Now if you just give me a chance…" Strawberry began to say as she approached Rarity, her hands out and ready to play with her boobs again, until Rarity suddenly slapped her however. Starlight put a hand on her red cheek. "OW! What was _that_ for?"

"To send a message; I am _not_ interested and I never will be! So just _stop_!" Rarity said, exasperated as she re-did her bra, pulled her shirt back down and smoothened her skirt. "You're lucky I'm not planning on reporting you to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna for sexual harassment! But you try it again I guarantee you will _not_ like the consequences."

Rarity waited and hoped what she said sunk into Strawberry's head. But the new girl just rubbed her sore cheek and looked eerily calm as well as a bit surprised. She lowered her hand from her cheek and stared at Rarity. "Huh. No one's ever rejected me before," she admitted.

The fashionista was a bit stunned by the calmness in her voice but her face remained displeased. "Well… maybe they should start!" Rarity stated, before she pointed to down the hall. "Now _leave_!"

"Ok my sweet, I'll see you later." Strawberry cooed, as she wiggled her fingers at Rarity as she turned and began leaving.

"I'd better hope not!" Rarity called out. Strawberry responded by turning and blowing a kiss her way before continuing to walk further down the long, dark and empty hallway. Rarity sighed deeply and relieved.

But she also had every right to be nervous, since unknown as she walked an evil smirk slowly started to appear on Strawberry's face while she thought up her new plan. "Oh, you _will_ see me again Rarity… you'll see me _very soon_ … in fact; before the day is over… you'll be _begging_ to see me again…" she muttered to herself, quietly and sinisterly.

* * *

Later that day, it was lunchtime and everyone was getting their trays and food from Granny Smith, except for Strawberry Sweets which made Rarity very anxious even as she sat down next to her friends; Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack and Sunset.

"Hey Rare." Rainbow acknowledged her.

"What's happening?" Pinkie added eagerly, wanting to hear everything about her friend's day.

"And why do you look more nervous than a turkey on thanksgiving day?" Applejack inquired, seeing how nervous Rarity was.

"Uh… nothing… but just out of curiosity… have any of you seen Strawberry Sweets?" Rarity questioned.

"The new girl?" Rainbow asked.

"The one with a huge crush on you?" Pinkie piped up while making kissy noises.

Rarity was a bit flat faced but sighed. "Yes. That's her. Have you seen her?"

"Not since this morning." Sunset shrugged. "Why?"

"Did something happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"Indeed something did. She came onto me this morning and when I said 'no' she actually started _hurting_ me. I'm telling you girls, it was borderline _rape_!" Rarity expressed, shivering. "The places she touched me…"

"So… why don't you tell Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna?" Rainbow questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure _they_ can help." Applejack agreed.

"I would but… she's still new here and I want her to have a good time her, also I am a _lady_ and I will be the better man, or… _woman_." Rarity said, firmly. "But if she continues this… I will have no choice."

"Wow…" Fluttershy remarked. "You certainly are brave."

"Thank you." Rarity nodded. "I try."

"I don't see what the big deal is, so she has a crush on you, why don't you just give her what she wants?" Rainbow asked.

" _Because_ I like _boys_ , not girls, no offence to the ones that _do_ like girls though." Rarity noted. "Why I've never even _kissed_ a girl before! I wouldn't know what to do!"

"Neither have _I_ , but you don't see _me_ griping about it." Rainbow said, deadpan.

"Me neither! But I certainly want to try! Come on, Dashie!" Pinkie cried as she gripped her friend's shirt and pulled in her close before firmly pressing her lips against her's, making her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. The others all gasped.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy voiced, blushing bright red.

"Mwah!" Pinkie said as she pulled away and ended the kiss between her and the shell-shocked Rainbow Dash. "You taste like blueberries by the way."

Rainbow sat there stunned for a long while before rapidly shaking her head.

She whipped her lips and tongue and making disgusted noises. "Pinkie!" she exclaimed. "Ugh! That was gross!"

"I feel your pain…" Rarity told Rainbow.

"Well _I_ liked it." Pinkie stated, still smiling.

"And I wonder why a certain new girl hasn't done something like _that_ in front my friends…" Rarity said, looking around and not seeing Strawberry Sweets anywhere in sight.

Rainbow wiped her mouth again and spoke. "Who knows? Maybe she gave up?"

"Not her…" Rarity muttered.

"You got nothing to worry about Rare; we got your back." Applejack assured her, gently.

"That's right, if she causes you anymore trouble you can count on _us_ for help." Sunset Shimmer added.

"Thank you girls, I appreciate it, really." Rarity told them all, thankfully though she still looked a bit nervous. "However… the thought of her popping up at any time does give me the shivers…"

"Why don't you just do your nails, or something?" Rainbow pointed out, a bit bored just talking about it.

"Yeah, that always distracts you!" Pinkie added.

Rarity smiled. "Why yes it does!" she realized. She picked up her bag and searching through it. "Just gonna find…"

The fashion girl then stopped and gasped sharply.

"What is it?" Fluttershy inquired.

"My nail polish! It's _gone!_ " Rarity cried, sounding a bit over the top. "I must have dropped it on the way over here!"

"So then go get it, don't let us stop you." Applejack told her.

"Right! I shall!" Rarity declared, determined as she sat up. "Don't worry girls, I'll be back soon!"

Rarity then turned and took off.

"Sure she'll be ok?" Sunset Shimmer asked the others.

"Relax. Trust me, I know Rarity, as long as it's not a fashion emergency she'll be fine, the girl can take care of herself."

"Unless her outfit gets messed up, then she's about as helpless as a baby sea turtle on land!" Pinkie piped up.

"Oh… those poor baby sea turtles…" Fluttershy began to cry. Rainbow and Sunset comforted her before glaring at the innocent looking Pinkie.

"What?" she asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity was wandering the hallway with her eyes to the ground as she slowly and carefully tried to find her missing nail polish.

"I know it was on the floor somewhere, I just have to be careful not to overlook anything and miss it." Rarity muttered to herself.

Rarity glanced left and right and then right up ahead where she spotted it.

Her eyes locked onto the purple nail polish bottle just lying on the floor in front of the janitor's closet just waiting for her to grab it. Anyone else would comment on how suspicious it was but Rarity didn't care, all she cared about was that she found her nail polish and no one took it. She quickly rushed over, bent over and picked it back up.

"Yes! Well, _that_ wasn't to terribly difficul…" Rarity started to say before the closet door suddenly burst open and a hand popped out, grabbed her and pulled her inside.

* * *

Inside the dark and stuffy closet, an unknown, shadowy figure currently had a cloth on Rarity's mouth as he or she slowly pulled her further into the shadows. The person restrained her by twisting one of her arms, causing Rarity let out muffled screams of panic.

She raised her free hand, grabbed the person's arm and tried to remove the stranger's hand from her mouth, but he or she had too firm a grip on her.

Behind her back the stranger twisted her other arm even harder.

Rarity continued to squirm and scream, but that just caused her to lose more and more of her strength. Eventually her eye lids began to lower as she stopped squirming.

To her… everything just went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took a while but Rarity's eyes finally began to open back up, her vision was a bit blurry, her head hurt and she felt groggy but more or less, she was ok. She soon found the strength to stand back up and groaned as she did so.

"What _happened_?" she muttered rubbing her head. Her vision soon cleared and she quickly saw that she was inside a janitor's closet, luckily for her it wasn't locked and was in fact open a crack. "Odd…"

The fashionista approached the door and opened it a little more. She poked her head out and checked to see if anyone was there but the halls were still bare. Rarity then stepped out a little more and looked confused.

"Hello?" she called out. She scratched her head. "Huh, it appears my assailant has fled… but _why_ in the world would he or she leave me inside a closet and not do anything to me? I would _at least_ expect them to explain _why_ they did it."

Rarity sighed, deciding that wondering what had happened and trying to make sense of it was pretty pointless.

"Oh well, better get back to my friends, they must be worried about me. I wonder what time it is anyhow?"

The purple haired girl then started to make her way down the hall when she felt an odd sensation that caught her attention.

"Huh? What's this? All of a sudden I feel… _chilly_ down there…" Rarity remarked, as she looked down at her lower half. "It's as if something's missing…"

Rarity lowered her hands down her skirt and went underneath it to try and find an explanation. But what she discovered as she was feeling around the area between her legs caused her to gasp. Her pupils shrank while her face became red. She shook for a bit before finally letting out a scream, during which she pulled her skirt down, shaking in fear with a bright red face.

"No! My beautiful panties! They're _gone_!" she gasped. "But… how did…"

She then noticed something also inside the closer that she didn't notice until now; a note.

Rarity quickly walked back to the closet, stepped inside and picked up the note before reading it.

" _If you want your panties back come to homeroom after dismissal bell rights, come alone and prepare to beg. Sincerely SS. XXOO_."

Since she knew for a fact that it wasn't her former enemy and good friend Sunset Shimmer, their was only one logical conclusion as to who it was…

"Strawberry Sweets." Rarity growled. She felt another cool breeze blow by and held down her skirt again while she crossed her shaking legs. Her cheeks were bright red at this point. "Oh dear… if anyone finds out that I'm not wearing underwear they'll… they'll… they'll deem me as a _pervert_!"

She could see it now; everyone mocking and ridiculing her, questioning her about what other dirty things she liked to do, boys trying even harder to get a peek under her skirt and her friends… her friends would probably never look at her the same way again. It would be the very _end_ of her social life.

Those thoughts struck fear into Rarity as she gulped loudly and shook again. "I cannot let that happen! I must get them back!"

But how to get her panties back she did not know. It seemed that her only option was to do as Strawberry said and beg for them back, but that was something she vowed never to do. She couldn't let that psychotic lesbian win. She _had_ to find another way to cover her nether regions until she got home, or at the very least make sure no one suspected or saw, but this would be no easy task.

"Ok Rarity, _think_ , where would someone find an extra pair of underwear around…" The fashionista started to say before it hit her. "Of course! The Drama department! It's sure to have some extra costumes I could borrow, or more specifically a pair of _bloomers_! Not that modern but they'll do."

Rarity knew that getting a pair of bloomers in the Drama classroom was a long shot, what with it being on the other side of the school and lunchbreak almost over, not to mention several students were still wandering the halls along with her friends who probably were indeed looking for her. But it was a risk she had to take in order to avoid total humiliation.

She had began to make her way down the hall and in the direction of the Drama classroom when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Hi, Rarity!"

The aforementioned, purple haired girl yelped, spun around and held down her skirt with a red face while the person behind her, AKA her sister Sweetie Belle, looked at her curiously.

"Oh, hello, Sweetie Belle." Rarity said, with a nervous smile. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Just looking for Apple Bloom and Scootaloo" Her sister replied. "And I was hoping you would…"

Before Sweetie Belle could finished, she noticed what Rarity was doing with her skirt.

"Hey, what do you have your skirt pulled down like that?"

"Oh, well I-"

"And why's your face so red?"

"I-I-I-I…" Rarity stammered before finally yelling out… "I have them on right by the way!"

"Huh? Have what on right?" Sweetie Belle inquired, even more confused.

" _N-Nothing_!" Rarity stuttered with a bright red face.

"Uh… your acting kinda odd, sis." Sweetie Belle observed. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Oh, but of course darling!" Rarity insisted as she put her hands by her side and tried to put on a convincing and assuring smile. "Now… what is it you need my help for again?"

"Help finding Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, you know where they are?" Sweetie asked.

"Hmm, I don't believe so…" Rarity mused. She began to turn around "Maybe we can look for them togeth-"

Before Rarity could finish her foot slipped on the smooth floor, causing her to begin falling down. She quickly realized that Sweetie Belle would see her exposed derriere as soon as she hit the ground so she thought fast and said.

"Hey! Isn't that them over there!?"

"Huh?" Sweetie responded falling for it and turning around just Rarity fell on the floor, causing her skirt to go over and expose her behind. She 'eeped' and pushed it back over just as Sweetie Belle turned to her and noticed that she had fallen.

"Rarity! Are you ok!?" she asked, immediately concerned as she began helping her sister up.

"Yes… I'm fine, thank you Sweetie Belle." Rarity said. She silently sighed, relieved that her sister had not seen her bottom.

"I didn't see Apple Bloom and Scootaloo over there by the way." Sweetie added.

"Really? Oh. Sorry! Must have been mistaken…" Rarity smiled, sheepishly.

"It's ok, I'll find them. By the way, you should probably keep an eye out." Sweetie Belle warned her.

"Why's that?" Rarity questioned.

Sweetie scratched the back of her head, she looked anxious. "Well… they say that Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon have been going around and stealing poor girls panties… Especially ones wearing _skirts_ and are wearing _frilly panties_!"

"What!?" Her elder sister gasped.

Sweetie nodded. "Uh-huh. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo should be safe because they wear _pants_. But I'm still wearing a _dress_ , plus I borrowed your frilly panties… so I might be next!" she gulped while holding her skirt down also. Rarity looked at her sympathetically.

"Well, I'm sure you got nothing…"

"What about _you_?"

"Huh?"

"Are _you_ wearing frilly panties? Let me see…" Sweetie Belle said as she began to lift up Rarity's skirt, only for her to yelp and pull them down.

"No!" she cried.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" Her sister inquired.

"Nothing! Honest!" Rarity protested, her face getting even redder.

"Did Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon already steal _your_ panties?" Sweetie Belle asked, interested. Rarity was flushed, oh if she only knew how close to being right she was…

"Uh… so sorry, but I'm very busy! I have to go now!" Rarity said as started running with a red face.

"But Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called out to her sister.

"I said I'm busy!" Rarity cried as she ran off down the hallway as fast as she could while also keeping her skirt down so that Sweetie Belle wouldn't see.

The young freshman watched her sister go, baffled. "Well, _that_ was weird…" she remarked. "Guess that's what _puberty_ is…"

* * *

It was hard for Rarity to run while keeping both ends of her skirt down but she did so anyway, albeit with some difficulty.

"Come on Rarity… you can do this…" she told herself, before she slowly stopped running and glanced around. "Although… if I continue running like this someone is _certain_ to notice… I must proceed with caution…"

Rarity then let go of both ends of her skirt and began to walk down the hallway at a medium speed. Not to fast so that her skirt wouldn't go up and not to slow so that no one would suspect anything.

"Just stay calm… stay calm… don't panic and move… _slowly_ …" he muttered to herself, quietly before she heard a whistle and stopped.

She looked around for the source of the whistle and eventually she found it at the top of the stairs close by. She looked up and saw none other then Strawberry Sweets herself looking down on her as she leaned against the railing with a smirk on her face.

Rarity gasped. " _You_!"

Strawberry just chuckled and held something up with one finger; Rarity's eyes widened when she saw that it was her light blue underwear.

"My panties!" she cried. "Give them back!"

"Oh? You want it?" Strawberry teased as she let it swing on her finger, but didn't let it fall, angering Rarity. "Come and get them!"

The new girl cackled as she ran further up the stairs and away from the fuming Rarity.

"Ooh… you are going to get into so much trouble when I catch you!" The purple haired girl yelled as she also ran up the stairs, not caring about how fast she was going and or what was behind her, all she cared about was catching Strawberry and getting her underwear back.

It soon looked like Rarity was about to grab hold of her, when suddenly the one she was pursuing turned and seemed to notice something.

"Oh! Rarity! Behind you! Someone's looking up your skirt!" Strawberry informed her.

Rarity gasped and quickly pulled down the back of her skirt as she turned around, only to find no one there. She groaned and mentally slapped herself for falling for such a trick. Rarity then heard Strawberry's laugh again and saw her reaching the top of the stairs and heading right down the hall.

"Wait! Come back!" The fashionista called out as she resumed rushing back up.

But when she reached the top of the stairs, she looked both left and right and was surprised to see that Strawberry Sweets had somehow given her the slip, much to her dismay.

"Blast! She got away…" Rarity grumbled. "Now where…?"

"Hey, Rarity!"

The aforementioned fashion expert shrieked, spun around and held her skirt down again as she saw that below her, just coming up the stairs were exactly who her sister was looking for; Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Rarity blushed as she held her skirt down tighter, which the two of them immediately noticed.

"Uh… Rarity? Why are you holding down your skirt like that?" Apple Bloom inquired.

"What? Oh. No reason!" Rarity smiled nervously, the redness on her face increasing. "Oh, by the way, Sweetie Belle is looking for you. She's actually in the opposite direction you're going."

"Really?" Scootaloo asked, surprised.

Rarity nodded, quickly. "Yes! So… why don't you turn around, go over there and find her… right now!"

"Um… we _would_ but… I think Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were spotted around there so… we'd better find a way around them." Apple Bloom mused.

Scootaloo's eyes widened as a smirk appeared on her face. "Hmm," she said while eying Rarity, which made her nervous. "Maybe _that's_ why she's not letting us see her panties; because those two already stole them! Your face is bright red after all!"

"What!? No!" Rarity denied, hotly. She began backing away a little bit while the two freshman started to approach her by walking up the stairs.

"Then why won't you let us see? We're all girls here, it's no big deal." Apple Bloom reasoned as she and Scootaloo got to the top of the stairs and each stood next to Rarity.

"Really girls, I honestly don't have time for this. I'm sorry, I have go! Have fun!" Rarity exclaimed, quickly before she took off.

"Rarity!" Apple Bloom called out, but she was already gone.

"Man, is she _always_ this uptight?" Scootaloo remarked. Apple Bloom glared at her. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once again Rarity found herself running down the hallway with both ends of her skirt held down and a fearful look on her face, which was already bright red. Because she was in such a rush to get away from anybody that could possibly see her bare bottom, she had no idea which way she was going. She didn't care, all she cared about was making sure she wasn't seen.

Eventually she did stop and took a moment to catch her breath and smoothen her skirt.

"That was a close one…" Rarity sighed. "I must be more careful and try not to draw any necessary attention to myself from now on…"

She then felt an even stronger breeze than the ones before and shivered as she held down her skirt even tighter.

"Why in the…"

Before Rarity could finish, she looked up ahead of her and gulped upon seeing that the hallway in front of her had several open windows with wind blowing through them. To her, it was worse than stepping through a laser grid. If she wasn't careful, either one or both ends of her skirt could go up in front of someone and it would mean the demise of her entire social life.

"Oh dear…" she said with a gulp. "Maybe if I close all the windows on my way… no, that wouldn't work… someone could see me and ask why, not to mention one of the breezes could…"

Rarity shuddered at the thought and looked around, anxiously.

"Maybe there's a way around…"

"Hi, Rarity!"

Rarity squealed as she spun around and held her skirt down tightly again as she faced the source of the voice, which happened to be a cross-eyed girl named Muffins, though everyone called her Derpy.

"Oh! Derpy! What a pleasant surprise! Uh… what are you doing here?" Rarity asked, trying to behave as normal as she could.

Derpy shrugged. "Oh nothing, just walking around," she said simply.

"Walking around?" Rarity echoed confused.

"Yeah, it's good exercise!" Derpy smiled as she began to walk down the hallway with the open windows in front of Rarity, but a sudden breeze, which Rarity saw coming, caused her own skirt to flare up in front of Rarity. The fashionista blushed bright red as she gazed at Derpy's white panties, though strangely the cross-eyed girl didn't seem to notice.

"Uh… Derpy your…" Rarity began to say before that same breeze began to lift up her own skirt. She 'eeped' and pulled it down, her face bright red once again. She silently prayed that Derpy did not see underneath.

Derpy then turned to her, still oblivious. "Huh? Did you say something?" she asked innocently.

"Uh… no! Nothing at all!" Rarity said quickly, smiling nervously.

"Ok! Bye!" Derpy smiled as she continued walking. Rarity sighed in relief but then heard chuckling up ahead and noticed that Derpy had just been stopped by the Diamond Dog Boys, who had just saw Derpy's revealed panties as another wind had just blown by.

"Ha-ha-ha, nice white panties Derpy!" Rover commented as he his friends snickers. Rarity groaned in disgust.

" _Such perverts_ …" she thought.

"Thanks!" The cross-eyed girl beamed, not getting what was happening. "I just had them dry cleaned today!"

Rarity rolled her eyes and shook her head. _How naïve could a person get?_ , she wondered.

"Hey!"

The fashionista then snapped out of her stupor and noticed that the three foul smelling boys were now looking straight at her, hungrily too.

"It's Miss Rarity!" Spot called out.

"Let's see what _her_ panties look like!" Fido said, rubbing his hands together and grinning evilly.

Rarity squealed and pulled her skirt down as she backed away while they approached her. "No! No! Stay away from me! Stay back! Back! Back I say!"

"Come on, just one little peek!" Spot smirked, licking his lips as Fido grabbed her arms from behind and lifted them up roughly. Rarity struggled and squirmed while Spot and Rover approached her closer, preparing to sneak a peek.

"No! NO!" Rarity cried.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you…" Fido added as they began to close in on her and eventually surround her.

Rarity then stopped struggling and narrowed her eyes. "Really? Well, I can't say the same about myself…" she admitted before swiftly back-kicking Fido in the groin, making him squeal and release her as he fell right over. She then spun around and knocked the other two over with the heel of her boot, causing her skirt to rise up briefly, though luckily they didn't see.

Once Rarity realized that she was exposed, she screamed and held it down tightly on both sides. A couple of seconds past and she calmed down, realizing that none of them had seen her bottomless.

Rarity sighed. "That was a close one…"

"Rarity?"

The aforementioned, white skinned girl turned and noticed Derpy standing close by.

"Uh… where are your panties?" she inquired, curiously.

Rarity's face then became as red as a beetroot as soon as she heard the question. Derpy had seen her _bottomless_! If she told anyone else it would spread like wildfire and she would never be able to show her face around school again. But since Derpy was so innocent, maybe she could trick her. Rarity then thought up a fib and she thought it up quick.

"Well, uh… Derpy…" Rarity stuttered a bit as she lied. "You see… I actually _am_ but… it's a new… see-through undergarment I'm working on, you see?"

"Oh. Well it looked pretty visible to _me_." Derpy confessed.

"Uh… that's because um… it… still needs work! Yes! When I'm done it'll be see-through… but not _too_ see-through…" Rarity tried to explain. "Now, it's _very important_ that no one else knows about this, wouldn't want them to see it too early and get jealous, right?"

"Oh! Right!" Derpy nodded understandingly. "Good call."

"Thank you," Rarity said proudly as she raised her head. "Now if you'll excuse me… I must be going."

Rarity quickly scurried away, still keeping her skirt down as tightly as possible as she made her way down the rest of the hallway. Derpy watched her go and then started smiling and waving.

"Goodbye, Rarity! Have fun with your see-through panties!" she called out. Rarity then popped her head out from behind the corner up ahead and shushed her. "Oh! Right! Secret."

Derpy mimicked her and then turned and walked off along with Rarity, little did either of them know that two certain somebodies were listening and hiding in the shadows, and their names were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They grinned evilly and chuckled.

"See-through panties, huh?" Diamond Tiara remarked. "This should be good for a laugh."

"Oh yeah!" Silver Spoon agreed with a giggle before they left.

* * *

It wasn't long before Rarity began to close in on the room that was the Drama Classroom, AKA her salvation. She smiled as she approached the room quickly yet not too quickly. Even though the hallway she was in was barren, she didn't want take any chances.

"Almost there, Rarity, almost there…" she muttered to herself, trying to contain her eagerness. "Just a little more and your home…"

Before she could finish, a bell went off that made her jump. She turned to the clock and gulped when she saw what time it was and realized what it meant.

"Oh no! Lunch period is over! That means my friends will be looking for me and the hallways will be filled with…" Rarity started to say before the sudden appearance of multiple students walking up and down the hall, going to their next classes, answered her question for her.

Rarity yelped as she moved back and forth and to the side, trying not to bump into anybody or have anyone bump into her and knock her over.

"Oh! Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry! Beg your pardon! Thank you!" she said as she made her way through the crowd of students.

For a while there, it looked like she was going to get through them all ok, but soon enough, someone _did_ manage to bump into her accidentally and cause her to drop to her knees. Luckily for her, her skirt remained down and nobody saw what she was hiding underneath.

"Oh, sorry about that!" the person who bumped her apologized.

"Uh, no worries!" Rarity smiled nervously.

The young man held out a hand. "Need some help?"

"Oh…" Rarity remarked, giggling a bit a as brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gently took his hand. "Such a gentleman…"

The boy helped her back onto her feet, smiling at her. "No problem," he said.

Rarity then turned around. "Well, thank you for your assistance, but I'm afraid I must be going on my…"

Before Rarity could finish she suddenly felt someone odd on her bottom, like something was _groping it_ , and she blushed when she figured it out. The moment she turned around, the boy behind her took the first chance he got and touched her skirted bottom. She reacted quickly by turning around quickly and side-kicking him away.

"Pervert!" she exclaimed as the young man slid across the floor. Most of the students cleared the way for him and laughed in amusement. Rarity turned back toward the direction she was going and huffed. "Men…"

Most of the students in front of her cleared out of her way out of respect and fear, which suited Rarity just fine as she just wanted to get and out of the drama room without any sort of hassle.

"Honestly, if one more man gives me trouble, I don't know what…" Rarity began.

"Oh, I don't think you should just be worried about _guys_."

Rarity's blood then suddenly ran cold. She _knew_ that voice, and as much as she hated doing so, she slowly turned and saw the evil smirking faces of Diamond Tiara and her sidekick, Silver Spoon.

"Hi, Rarity!" Silver Spoon waved. "Heard you got some 'see-through' panties."

"Mind if _we_ see 'em?" Diamond Tiara added as she stepped forward, which caused Rarity to step back and hold down her skirt tightly.

"Uh… how about… _not_!" Rarity cried as she quickly turned around and made a mad dash towards the drama classroom.

"Get her!" Diamond Tiara said as she and Silver Spoon chased after her.

"Ooh! This is gonna be a _riot_!" Silver Spoon expressed very eagerly.

Rarity tried to get as far away as she could from the evil little pranksters chasing and slowly catching up to her. When she finally reached the drama room she thought she was home free, but she was surprised when the doors wouldn't open up.

"What? Locked!? But _why_!?" she exclaimed confused.

"Class was cancelled."

Rarity turned to the voice who said it, a glasses-wearing techie named Microchips. "Yeah, teacher got the flu,"

The fashionista then spotted the two evil girls continuing to head straight for her, and panicked. "And I… got to go!" she yelled before she zipped off.

She ran all the way to the main foyer, where many students were still lingering around talking and not caring about classes, and _that's_ when she spotted a familiar face hanging by the front entrance; Strawberry Sweets.

"Hello lover," she smiled.

"Strawberry Sweets!" Rarity gasped.

"The one and only." Strawberry nodded.

"Where are they!?" Rarity demanded.

"Where's what?" the new girl inquired pretending to be innocent.

"You know…" Rarity said more quietly, not wanting to attract more attention.

"Oh! You mean your unmentionables?" Strawberry Sweets questioned. Rarity nodded, which pleased. "Oh, don't worry… they're right in here."

Strawberry gestured to the backpack she currently had on her.

"Give them to me!" Rarity told her.

Strawberry slowly took off her backpack and held it out teasingly, which drove Rarity crazy. "You want it?"

Rarity nodded. She was just about to give in and start begging before Strawberry unexpectedly tossed it halfway towards her.

"Here, take it, I sure don't need it anymore."

The fashionista slowly approached the bag with caution, not taking her eyes off of Strawberry, before reaching down and swiping it off the ground and holding it close so that Strawberry couldn't snatch it again.

"Bye!" the new girl suddenly said, before she zipped off.

While she was bewildered, Rarity was also happy to have the bag containing her panties, and held it out, smiling. "Finally, you are _mine_ once…"

She was cut off when she felt a pair of hands on both sides of her waist. Rarity gasped when she saw that it was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, each grabbing onto one end of her skirt.

"Pantsing time!" They sang.

"NO!" Rarity shrieked as the two swiftly pulled down her skirt before she could stop them, though she did manage to push them both away, but ended up a bit wobbly. "Oh dear… wha!"

She fell right over and landed face-first on the ground, with her skirt around her ankles and her bare butt exposed to everyone that was present. This was met with a sharp gasp and stunned silence that lasted for a while until someone yelled.

"Hey! You can Rarity's big fat butt!"

The crowd erupted with laughter as they began wolf whistling, cheering and pointing at Rarity's tushie. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sat up also and saw her rear also and rather than be disappointed that she didn't have panties they could steal they predictably starting laughing as well.

"Oh wow! Rarity's got no panties on!" Diamond Tiara mocked.

"What a perv!" Silver Spoon added, giggling.

Rarity squealed as she put a hand on her bottom and tried to scoot away while Diamond Tiara pulled her skirt off her ankles, much to her dismay, and the crowd slowly approached and multiplied.

"No! No, I'm _not_ a pervert!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Then why do you got no panties, _big butt_?" one student teased, which caused some laughs.

"Because Strawberry Sweets stole them!" Rarity said, as she began to face them.

"Likely story," Diamond Tiara scoffed.

The semi-nude fashionista then stood up, holding the bag in one hand and the other on her privates. "No, it's true! They're right in here!" she insisted as she quickly used the hand she was using to cover herself to open it before putting it back. "See? They're…"

Rarity's eyes went wide when she looked inside the bag and was stunned to see it was empty. "No… no! It has to be here! It has to be! She said it…" she began to panic as she turned it over and started shaking it up and down before looking all over it and absent mindedly turned around.

"Hey, it's Rarity tushie again!"

The crowd started to cry with laughter as they resumed pointing at Rarity's behind, which she desperately tried to hide. She turned around to face them again, pulled her shirt down to her crotch while the back of it rode up, and mentally slapped herself for stupidly allowing her derriere to be exposed by her own hand.

"No, no, no, no…! Don't look! Don't look! Please!" Rarity begged. Tears threatened to flow, she had never felt so humiliated in her life. Now not only had she allowed herself to be caught 'going commando', but now everyone saw how big her butt was. Rarity cursed her size forty hips that she got from her mother and began to back away toward the exit, hoping to escape but…

"Hey! Her butt's in the reflection!"

The laughter increased one more. Rarity turned and gasped in horror when she saw that the pervy student was right; a shot of her butt could be seen in the reflection of the glass door. She then put one hand on her bottom and one on her crotch, but still the laughter didn't stop. Then they started singing.

"I see your hiney, all white and shiny!"

"No! NO! Stop it!" Rarity cried trying to block out the sound by covering her ears, but once she realized that she left herself exposed _again_ , she yelped and covered herself once more.

"Well, boys and girls, looks like a _full moon_ tonight!" another student joked, creating more laughs and gathering more and more people.

The fashionista was then knocked over when the glass door she was standing in front of suddenly opened and smacked her booty in the process. She shivered a bit when she felt the cold glass of the door meet her arse and soon hit the ground hard. The students on the other side of it then saw her bum as well once they looked down.

"Hey! It's Rarity!"

"Why is she half naked?"

"Who cares? Look at her _butt_!"

"It's _massive_!"

"Guess that explains why she always wears big skirts!"

Rarity quickly turned around and scooted away via her hands with fear and pure embarrassment all over her face. She curled into a ball and tried to block out all the laughter, the wolf whistles, cat calls and butt jokes folks threw her way, but it wasn't enough…

"Well… at least it can't get any worse…" Rarity muttered under his breath.

"Rarity?" Someone spoke up.

The aforementioned fashionista gasped and turned to see her friends approaching and looking confused. They had no idea what was going on, but they were about to…

"Oh no…" Rarity whispered in horror, she desperate wish that something would flatten her right then and there and save her from humongous shame and humiliation she would be getting once her friends saw her current state.

"What's going on here?" Sunset questioned.

"What are all these people doing here?" Rainbow added, confused.

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, worried.

"Where the hay have you _been_?" the farm girl inquired.

"Do you have any snacks?" Pinkie Pie asked, randomly. Then she looked down at Rarity's lower parts and noticed. "Hey, where'd your skirt go?"

That was the moment that Rarity instantly freaked out; screamed at the top of her lungs and ran off down another hallway like a maniac before anyone could stop her.

"Rarity, wait!" Fluttershy cried while several students began to take pictures of her once again exposed bare bottom as she ran off.

While her friends tried to deal with and disperse the crowd of perverted picture takers, Strawberry Sweets stepped out of the shadows unseen by anyone and also watched Rarity leave with a smirk.

"It's time…" she hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rarity cried and sobbed as she ran through the hall. She wasn't going in any kind of direction nor caring who she bumped into, she just wanted to get away. She couldn't bare to see her friends faces after what happened, how they would react if they saw how big her hiney was, which had now been exposed to the whole school.

As she ran down another hallway blindly, more students noticed and laughed at her hysterically.

"Don't look at me. Don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Rarity cried before she suddenly tripped again and upon hitting the floor… exposed her bum. The laugher increased.

"Nice butt!" One girl said.

Rarity blushed even redder, especially when she realized that her crotch was now visible, which she desperately tried to cover up from the still laughing students who continued to make lewd remarks.

"Looks like a _full moon_ tonight!"

"Hey everybody! Cheeks ahoy!"

"Boy, what a titanic tushie she has!"

"Hey, I wonder what her _crotch_ looks like!"

"Let's find out!"

Rarity shrieked with fear. "No!" she yelled as she tried to crawl away, only for someone to grab her ankles and pull her back. . Rarity let out a cry as she continued to try and pull herself away while the pervert student behind her tried pulling her back.

Rarity's nails scraped against the floor as she was pulled away from the door.

"NOOO!" she screamed while in one quick motion the student was able to pull her towards him or her and spread her legs apart as far they could go, revealing her lady parts to any and all that were present and to her shame, her vagina was already beginning to get wet.

"Tell your pussy to smile pretty for us, Rarity!" A girl with a camera said before she took a picture, causing a scream to emit from Rarity. More camera flashes followed, focused on not only her bum but her vagina as well.

After a long period of struggling and letting the pervert's get pictures of her, Rarity managed to free herself from their grasp and crawl away before she got up and started to run.

"Hey, wait!" Someone cried as he or she grabbed her shirt, trying to stop her. But because the person pulled so hard and Rarity was moving so fast, the back of her shirt tore right off while the front half fell right off while Rarity kept on running. Now she was only wearing her purple bra and her boots, and while the other students were stunned by this, Rarity didn't seem to notice continued to try and find a place to hide from everyone else.

She was so focused on this task that she even failed to realize a student reaching out to her again and, out of sheer dumb luck, managed to take off her bra and free her bouncing breasts from them.

Rarity ran and ran until she began to slow down once she felt an odd cold breeze all over her body, then she finally screeched to a halt when she saw her friends coming around the corner. They spotted her but didn't notice her lack of attire right away.

"Rarity! There you are!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've been looking all over ya… " Applejack began before her voice trailed off upon getting a good look at Rarity. Everyone's eyes widened while Pinkie's jaw dropped all the way to the floor as they blushed red. "Oh my land…"

Rarity was a bit confused. "What? What's wrong?"

"R-R-Rare-Rarity… Y-y-your… uh…" Fluttershy stuttered before glancing away and pointing downwards.

The fashionista looked down briefly then raised her head with a shocked look on her face as her pupils shrank to a pinpoint before she looked down again and saw that, aside from her boots, she was fully nude and in front of her _friends_ no less. She immediately screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AAAIIIIIEEEE!" she shrieked, horrified.

"AAAAHHH!" Her friends screamed in response, startled and still shocked by what they have seen. Fluttershy even faints while Pinkie just stares with interest.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" Rarity wailed again before she quickly covered herself and ran around them before taking off down another corner while her friends all covered their eyes, still blushing.

Once they opened their eyes, and Fluttershy regained consciousness, they quickly realized their mistake and turned toward the direction Rarity took off in.

"Oh no, Rarity!" Fluttershy cried.

"Follow that Streaker!" Pinkie cried before she zipped off. The others soon began to follow her.

"Well, one thing's for sure; I am _never_ gonna get _that_ image out of my head…" Rainbow Dash remarked while running.

"I know what you mean." Applejack agreed.

"I can't believe this has happened to Rarity!" Fluttershy expressed, sadly.

"Yeah… and I got a _pretty good_ idea whose behind it." Sunset muttered, her eyes narrowing while they continued to try and find their friend.

The currently nude fashionista continued to run as fast as she possibly could away from her friends while also keeping their boobs and crotch as covered up as she could, even though she knew full well that everyone had already gotten a good look at their private parts so it was pointless to try and hide her shame. Still she tried.

Rarity then spotted some folks coming around the corner and stopped before backing up.

"Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" she said growing more and more fearful. She then began quickly glancing around. "There must be a hiding place somewhere…"

She then heard the sound of a door cracking open a bit and turned around; there she spotted a classroom door opening up and from the looks of it, it looked empty and perfect to hide from all the perv's.

"Eureka!" she remarked as she ran over to the classroom and closed the door behind her.

She pulled the blind down, locked the door and pressed her back against it while she tried to catch her breath. Once she finally calmed down she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, someone sure took their time."

Rarity gasped again and her surprise quickly became anger when she saw it who it was; Strawberry Sweets, leaning against a desk and smirking evilly.

"Hello lover," she cooed.

"You!" Rarity hissed as she started to run over, planning to tackle her but she stopped dead in her tracks when Strawberry whipped out her phone and aimed it at her.

"Careful, you don't want the whole _world_ to see your nakedness." Strawberry warned her, mockingly. "Remember Rarity; fame is fleeting, but the internet is _forever_."

The fashionista quickly covered herself up with her arms and blushed bright red.

"Your… your _recording_ this!?" Rarity realized.

"Of course, gotta have _some_ leverage on you." Strawberry Sweet reason.

"Leverage!?" Rarity echoed, shocked. "Whatever on Earth _for_?"

"Want me to dumb it down for you sweet cheeks? Ok." Strawberry shrugged. "Here's what's gonna happen; if you become my girlfriend and do whatever I say I'll make sure _nobody_ talks about what they've seen today and keep this footage to myself.

"You've got to be _joking_ here!?" Rarity exclaimed, appalled by the idea of being Strawberry Sweet's little sex slave.

"Nope, quite serious. Now… what's it gonna be? Be my slave… or be humiliated in front of the whole world?" Strawberry questioned, preparing to press a button on her phone that would send the recorded video to everyone out there.

Rarity shook and quivered with fear, she didn't know what to do. If she didn't say 'yes' she'd be enslaved to Strawberry forever, but she didn't she would have her nakedness displayed to the whole world, forcing her to go into hiding forever… It was a lose-lose situation and soon enough… Rarity finally gave Strawberry Sweet her answer.

"I… I…" she began as she dropped to her knees and lowered her head. "Yes. Yes… I'll be your girlfriend…"

"Hooray!" Strawberry cheered, excited as she put away the phone, zipped over to Rarity and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. While she was still very shocked and disgusted, Rarity had no choice but to go along with it. Strawberry soon released her from the kiss and smiled. "Oh! We're gonna have so much fun together! Oh! But first…"

The psycho lesbian then reached into her bag and took something out, which was revealed to be a collar after she put it around Rarity's neck.

"W-What!?" she gasped.

"There! Now your officially my girlfriend _and_ my pet!" Strawberry said, pleased.

"Now wait just a minute! I never…" Rarity began to say before her tormentor/girlfriend pulled her hand back and slapped Rarity across the face, making her yelp. Rarity rubbed her sore cheek.

"I don't remember asking you to talk. Now, put your hands on the wall and stick your butt out." Strawberry ordered. Rarity gasped in surprise and flinched when she barked at her, impatiently. "Now!"

"O-ok…" Rarity stuttered, timidly before she turned to the wall and pressed her hands against it. H-how… how's this?

Strawberry giggled. "Stick your butt out a little more."

Rarity then moved her butt a little closer to Strawberry. "H-How is this?

Her new girlfriend licked her lips and smiled. "Yes… just like that," she said, pleased before she suddenly smacks Rarity's rear.

"Ow! Hey! What are you…!" Rarity began before Strawberry smacks her again. "Ah!"

"Come on, when's the last time you got a good spanking, huh?" Strawberry questioned before spanking her a third time.

"B-But _why_ …?" Rarity cried.

"For refusing the first time and now you're gonna get it!" Strawberry declared before she spanked Rarity's sitting spots, making her squeal even more.

"Ow! Stop! Stop! It hurts!" Rarity begged as Strawberry continued to spank.

"Oh, beg some more, it's much sweeter that way… _pet_." Strawberry said, sinisterly as her smacks became stronger.

"No… no… it stings!" Rarity cried, as both of her cheeks started to become red.

"Get used to it beloved, because there's gonna be a lot more moments like _this_ later on, I _promise you_!" The psycho lesbian promised as she roughly pinched Rarity's tush, causing her to shriek, before she resumed smacking.

"Nooooo!" Rarity screamed as the bare naked spanking continued.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rarity's friends were all rushing down the hallway together in the same direction Rarity in an effort to catch up to her and find her. They maneuvered around startled students and teachers and didn't stop for anything, though Pinkie did stop for a short water break.

"Rarity! You out here?" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Rarity!" Applejack added. They eventually stop when they see a door opening up and were surprised when they saw Rarity, now holding a blanket around herself, stepping out of the room looking mildly winded and depressed.

"Rarity!" They all said as they rushed over.

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked her, worried.

"What happened?" Sunset questioned. "Why did you run away like that?"

"Is it because we saw you naked? Because we didn't see anything!" Pinkie tried to tell her. "Well, other then your boobies, your vagina and your butt which is _totally_ …"

"Pinkie!" The others all snapped, annoyed.

"What?" she asked, not getting it, _as usual_.

"Oh, don't worry darlings, I'm fine…" Rarity tried to assure them, despite looking very worn out.

"Uh… are you sure about that?" Applejack questioned, both doubtful and suspicious.

"Oh she is."

Everyone turned and gasped when they Strawberry Sweet stepping out of the classroom as well.

"Strawberry Sweet!" They all said before getting into fighting positions.

"Stay away from Rarity!" Rainbow ordered.

"We're warning you!" Applejack added.

"Yeah! We have _mad skills_!" Pinkie finished, making crazy kung fu poses.

"Girls! Girls! It's… it's alright…!" Rarity tried to tell them.

"Alright?" Sunset Shimmer echoed, deeply confused.

"But… wasn't she the one harassing you?" Fluttershy inquired, equally confused.

Rarity nodded, slowly. "Yes… she was… but now she's… she's…" she tried to say before Strawberry finished for her.

"She's my new girlfriend," she said, bluntly.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" The others exclaimed, shocked.

"What is their an _echo_ in here?" Strawberry remarked, deadpan.

"Hmm… not usually, and… _what!?_ " Pinkie said, dramatically.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in her." Sunset pointed out.

"Well, she is _now_ , especially after I saved her from all those perv's chasing her and got her covered up in time, _right honey_?" Strawberry asked Rarity a bit firmly. Unbeknownst to the others she subtly squeezed Rarity's sore butt to make her jump a bit but Rarity put on a smile and nodded with a quick 'Mmm-hmm'. "And now we are _very happy together_."

Rarity's friends all looked at the two of them, baffled and unable to make any sort of comment, though Rainbow Dash did look a bit disgusted.

"Uh… glad to hear…?" Fluttershy finally said, slowly.

"Thank you. Now come dear, let's find you some new clothes." Strawberry Sweet instructed as she put her arm around Rarity and began to walk down the hallway with her and passed her friends, who continued to the two of them walk away in a seemingly loving manner.

"Uh… what just happened?" Applejack questioned the others, who seemed to have no answer.

"I don't know… _yet_." Sunset Shimmer said, slowly as she narrowed her eyes while her brain quickly got to work on figuring out an answer to this puzzling development.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A week had passed since Rarity's little 'incident' and during that time Strawberry Sweet kept true to her promise and got everyone that saw her both semi and fully nude to be quiet about it. Also during that time, word quickly got out that Strawberry and Rarity were a couple and because they were, Strawberry often refused to let Rarity socialize with her friends.

It was lunchtime and like always the gang was all seated at their usual spot and when they finally caught sight of Rarity one of them tried to wave and call her over but Strawberry promptly pulled her away.

"Ugh!" Rainbow said, frustrated. "This is _ridiculous_! All week Strawberry's being keeping Rarity all to herself! What is she? Her _property_?"

"I don't think so… I mean you can't _own_ a person, right? Like… not since the olden days anyway…" Pinkie said, thinking deeply before her thoughts were interrupted by her catching sight of something else. "Ooh! A balloon!"

The party girl quickly zipped off to skip after the balloon and while her friends were a bit baffled at first, they soon carried on as if nothing had happened.

"I think that _is_ how Strawberry is treating her…" Sunset mused.

"Like… her _property_?" Fluttershy inquired, concerned.

"Yeah. Everyday I've seen Rarity with new bruises and looking exhausted, like they…" Sunset Shimer began.

"Like they just 'did the nasty' only _rougher_?" Rainbow interrupted, smirking before Applejack smacked her upside the head.

"Well, if that's the case then we can't just let her up and get away with it, can we?" Applejack questioned.

"No, we _can't_ , but we need sufficient _proof_ before we accuse her of _anything_." Sunset said, as she began to ponder.

"How do we do that?" Fluttershy asked her.

"I think I may have an idea…" Sunset revealed.

"Oh? Like what?" Rainbow inquired.

"Let's just say the methods I used to use in order to win the Fall Formal every year are about to come in _very handy_." Sunset Shimmer confessed.

Pinkie Pie then slowly rose up next to her, creeping her out _big time_. "Ooh… sounds _evil_ …" she remarked in a spooky tone, which quickly became cheerful. "I love it!"

"Anyway… what's the plan Sunset?" Applejack inquired.

"Ok, gather round and listen closely, this is gonna be tricky…" Sunset told them as they all leaned forward and put their arms around each other as Sunset began to whisper her plan.

* * *

Later after school, Rarity was practically dragged by Strawberry Sweet to her house where, according to the rumors, was where most of their 'activities' took place, and those rumors were more then right.

At the moment Rarity was, much to her displeasure, nude once again, wearing her dog collar and kneeling before Strawberry on all fours while also wearing the Wondercolt ears on her head. Strawberry had just suggested one more thing to add to Rarity to _really_ make her like a pet to her and the fear on Rarity's face was answer enough.

"Aw, what's the matter? You don't wanna?" Strawberry Sweet mocked.

"What? Having a _butt plug tail_ inserted into me? No! I won't!" Rarity shook her head, tearfully.

Strawberry raised the said instrument and the 'tail' part of it looked a lot like her hair, it was even just as swirly. "Aw, but it matches your hair…" she said, faking disappointment.

"I don't care! I don't want it in me!" Rarity protested.

Strawberry narrowed her eyes. "Now don't make me use _the cane_ on you…"

Rarity's eyes widen with fear. "No… you wouldn't…" she said.

Her 'girlfriend' then picked up a long cane that was nearby and smacked it against her other hand. "Oh yes I would," she smirked.

Teary eyed Rarity lowered her head in defeat. "Oh alright… do it…" she told her.

"Good girl." Strawberry cooed, patting her head. "Now… stay still."

Strawberry walked around till she was right behind her, bent down and aimed the tail at Rarity's big butt. Rarity's body tensed up as she prepared for the worse but the moment she felt something cold being forcefully pushed up her anus, the tail had started to enter her. She pressed her teeth tightly together as she endured the humiliation.

"There!" Strawberry said, pleased as she smacked Rarity's ass with one hand and pulled her tail with the other, causing her great discomfort. "Now you need… a saddle!"

Rarity gasped. "Saddle!?"

"Yes! I gotta have something to rest my tush on when I'm riding you." Strawberry told her, smirking. "You don't mind that… _do you_?"

Rarity lowered her head, knowing that she couldn't object since Strawberry would post nude pictures of her if she did and shook her head. "No…"

"Good!" Strawberry said, pleased. "Now hold on for just one second sweetheart."

Rarity's new girlfriend quickly zipped off, leaving the fashionista alone to feel the full impact of her humiliation and shame. She was nude, had a butt plug that looked like a tail in her, forced to be in a relationship that she didn't even _want_ and now she was gonna have a saddle placed on her so Strawberry could ride her like an _actual_ horse. The very thought it made Rarity cry.

As she sobbed, she barely noticed that Strawberry had come back and placed the saddle on her back while tying it around her chest. Before long, it was firmly attached to her.

"There! Now just one thing left…" Strawberry Sweet said.

"Oh… now wha-" Rarity started to complained before Strawberry put a ball gag in her mouth and tightly wrapped it around her head. She let out muffled screams while also feeling someone getting on top of her.

Strawberry smiled as she sat on top of the saddle she had placed on Rarity and held up a riding crop. "Done! Now… giddy up pony!"

" _Excuse_ me?" Rarity questioned, though her voice was muffled by the ball gag. She was answered when Strawberry smacked her rear with the riding crop, causing her to let out a muffled scream.

"I ' _giddy up_ '!" The psycho lesbian repeated firmly, as she smacked her again, causing another muffled scream before Rarity began to move around on all fours. "That's more like it! Good girl! Now go right around the room."

Rarity shamefully complied and began walking around the classroom like a pony would. It wasn't easy though, the weight of Strawberry was killing her, plus her bottom was already sore along with her hands and knees plus she was getting sweaty. Things got even worse for her when Strawberry began smacking her behind with the riding crop every few seconds, making her move faster.

"Faster! Faster!" Her psycho girlfriend ordered as she continued to spank Rarity over and over. "Yee-haw! Atta girl! Keep going!"

The fashionista was beyond humiliated and tears were flowing down her cheeks like water falls as she begged for someone to come and save her.

Then, as if by some miracle, her prayers were answered when someone started knocking on the door. Both she _and_ Strawberry were surprised.

"Who could that be? Better go check." Her tormentor said as she got off of her. She did give Rarity a scary sideways glance. "Don't move or make a sound, if you do, I'll _spank_ you again."

Rarity only nodded with a small squeak, which seemed to be good enough for Strawberry as she walked over to the door. When she opened it a crack, Sunset was standing on the other side of it.

"Sunset Shimmer! What a surprise!" Strawberry Sweet said. "So what brings you by?"

"I was hoping if I could have a word or two with you." Sunset replied.

"Sure!" Strawberry chirped as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. "What about?"

"How about what you did to Rarity for starters." Sunset stated, folding her arms and looking very serious.

Strawberry put on a fake innocent face. "Huh? Whatever do you mean?" she inquired. But Sunset wasn't fooled by it, as she used to do that very same face back in the day.

"Save it, I know what you did and what your doing now." Sunset told her sternly. "My only question is; _why_? Why her out of all the kids in the school? And don't say it was because you _liked_ her, because we both know you _don't_."

The new girl's surprised face then became an evil grin. "Huh, guess I can't fool you, after all you used to _be_ me."

"Not anymore." Sunset said, firmly. "Now tell me the truth."

"Or _what_?" Strawberry challenged her.

"Come on, what do you got to lose here? You know I'm still working on getting everyone's trust, they probably wouldn't believe me if I told them this, so _why_ be worried?" Sunset pointed out.

Strawberry paused for a moment before finally smirking. "Alright, you want to know so badly? Fine. Like you said; they won't believe you and it'll make no difference anyway," she reasoned, arrogantly.

"Exactly." Sunset nodded.

"Now, the reason I chose Rarity is because of her _attitude_!" Strawberry stated.

"Her attitude?" Sunset echoed, raising a brow.

"Yeah, thinking she's so great because she makes pretty dresses and is the hottest girl in school? It made me want to vomit! So I decided to show what she really was _without_ all those clothes and chip away her pride piece by piece and pretty soon, by the time _I'm_ done… there will be _nothing left_." Strawberry said, evilly. "Who knows? I might even have time to include _you_."

Strawberry then began laughing evilly while Sunset continued to maintain her composure, eventually the psycho lesbian noticed this and became confused.

"Uh… why are you so calm?" she asked, slowly. She then smirked. "What? Having trouble understanding a word I said? Eh, dummy?"

"To the contrary, I understood perfectly… and got _everything_ I need on you." Sunset revealed to her.

"What is _that_ supposed…" Strawberry began before she saw the phone that Sunset was discreetly holding in her hand and currently recording. She gasped sharply before screaming. "WHAT!?"

"That's right, I set you up missy." Sunset stated.

"How long!? How long has that thing been recording!?"

"Oh, just from the start. And in a few seconds I'm gonna email this to my friends who in turn email it to _everyone_. _Including_ Principal Celestia…"

Strawberry growled and then roared in anger she tried to run forward and tackle Sunset. But the bully merely stepped aside and karate chopped her in the back of the neck, knocking her down and incapacitating her.

"Finished now?" she inquired. Strawberry groaned in response. "Then let me finish… we'll let _everybody_ know what you've done to Rarity _unless_ … to release her and promise _never_ to come near her again."

Strawberry Sweet could only respond with a growl of anger while Sunset continued to look down on her.

A little while later, Rarity was still on all fours and in the same spot she was in before Strawberry left, wondering what was taking her so long. Though she was especially wondering if her nightmare would ever end. She was answered when a familiar farm girl kicked the door open and her friends entered the room.

"Rarity!" They cried. Rarity only let out a muffled cry that sounded like 'girls!'.

"Whoa. What happened to _you_?" Rainbow asked, stunned. Rarity let out some muffled grunts. "Oh! Right! Sorry!"

They all got closer to her and undid her binds and the ball gag in her mouth. She took a deep breath and sighed, relieved.

"Ah… much better…" Rarity said pleased.

"Yeah, though… you might wanna put a blanket on first…" Applejack told her slowly with a red face.

Rarity noticed the other's red faces, looked at herself to realize what was wrong, something she had momentarily forgotten. "Oh!" she said before quickly covering herself again.

Sunset quickly slipped off her jacket. "Here, you can wear this until we can find you your clothes," she said as she handed the jacket to her which Rarity put around herself.

"Thanks… now… can you all take me home now? I-I just really want to put this whole thing behind me…" she sighed.

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded understandingly along with the others.

"But look on the bright side!" Pinkie told her.

"Uh… what 'bright side', Pinkie?" Rainbow questioned, baffled.

"Well… she at least has enough room for it back there!" Pinkie joked with a laugh which made everybody glare at her, annoyed.

"Funny Miss Pie… yes, that's very funny…" Rarity told her, flatly.

"Ok, let's get going." Sunset urged them as they helped Rarity up.

"Yes… sounds good to _me_." Rarity sighed as she walked out of the classroom along with her friends, while her tush, which was still partially exposed due to the coat not being long enough, continued to glow bright red.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
